


Don't You Want Me To Make You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Anthem Era, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Conversations, F/M, Fade to Black, Grinding, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor and Carrick find out they have more in common than just weed.





	Don't You Want Me To Make You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of 25  
> Prompt: Guilty Pleasures

Smiling as he sat with Carrick outside one of the studios in Dallas, Taylor passed him a joint. Knowing that usually it'd be Zac he was smoking with but this year it seemed Zac was being distant with Carrick at Fool’s Banquet. Taylor had no clue why really.

Then the same could be said about his own relationship with Zac this past year and how Zac was growing distant with him too. It was like something had happened unknowingly and Taylor wished he knew what that was.

"You know I kind of feel bad doing this with you," Carrick said as he took the joint from Taylor. "This is mine and Zac's usual guilty pleasure and yet this year I'm smoking up with you while he is off doing whatever the hell he is doing."

"He's calling Kate," Taylor muttered out harshly as he referred to Zac's wife. The woman that he was half sure may have been the reason Zac was growing distant from both Taylor and Carrick.

Taylor couldn't pinpoint exactly why or how Kate was the issue but it was a hunch and his hunches had never been wrong before.

Carrick laughed after taking a hit off the joint, passing it back to Taylor. "Of course he is. Because he has to be the dutiful husband, right?" he asked though it was more like a statement.

They both knew what Kate expected of Zac and Zac used to fight her all the time on it. But it seemed as the years went on and the more kids they had that he just stopped. It was like he had lost that will and Taylor wondered if somewhere along the way he had lost himself too.

Was that why Zac was so different? Because he wasn't the same Zac that Taylor had always known.

He wondered if Kate had finally broken his very stubborn brother.

"Oh you know it," Taylor replied back sarcastically. "If she asks him to jump he asks how high," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I kind of regret the day he married her."

"I regret the day he asked me to tell him to leave Kate and I told him I couldn't," Carrick retorted and his words made Taylor pause as he raised an eyebrow.

Taylor wasn’t sure if Carrick was joking or if Zac had really done that.

"Oh don't look so surprised," Carrick sighed as he as he handed the joint back to Taylor. Taylor taking it and taking a long drag from it. "Everyone knew Zac and I were close in 2008. Why is it such a shock we were closer than just best friends?"

Taylor blinked at Carrick's words, knowing it wasn't much of a shock to him. A little bit of shock, but maybe it was more hurt.

Because, how long had Taylor fantasized about being with Zac yet he knew he never could be for many reasons. The main one being they were brothers but, well, he had also figured Zac was straight or at least very far in the closet.

He thought Zac was far enough in he could see Narnia, but apparently he hadn't been.

"I'm not shocked," Taylor lied because yeah, he was a bit shocked. Just a bit again. "But why did you tell him you couldn't tell him to leave Kate?" he questioned curiously.

If Zac had asked him he knew what he would have said. Then again, Zac hadn't asked him and that also hurt him. That Zac hadn’t turned to him.

But he hadn't been fucking Zac, so.

Carrick looked away from Taylor after taking the joint back from him. A distraction Taylor knew but he wasn't sure why Carrick didn't want to answer him right away.

Unless he had to think of a reasonable answer which to Taylor let him know that even Carrick couldn't justify his reasons now.

"Because, at the time, no matter how much I loved him, I didn't want to be the reason he left his wife. If he wants to leave Kate he has to want to do it on his own."

Falling silent Taylor took in Carrick's words, knowing it made sense but he still wished that Carrick had told Zac to leave the bitch.

"And now?" Taylor asked after Carrick had taken a hit off the joint. "Would you still tell him no if he asked you to tell him to leave Kate now?"

Carrick didn't respond verbally he just shook his head no. That being enough to answer Taylor and Taylor hated that Zac was distant from Carrick now too.

It just meant he'd never ask Carrick that again and it meant he was probably stuck with Kate for life. A prospect that made Taylor sad.

Instead of saying anything else Taylor stood up, heading towards the house where he was staying, not sure why he was feeling off.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't smoke pot often or maybe it was this new information about Zac. Knowing that Zac had been with Carrick and that Taylor would never have him no matter how much he had wanted him before.

It was weird and Taylor didn't like this new feeling he was having. Almost wishing he didn't know what he knew now. He would have just loved to play dumb.

*****

Waking that night when he felt someone sitting on the end of his bed Taylor opened his eyes and with the moonlight coming through the window he was able to make out who it was.

"Carrick?" he asked not even sure why Carrick was here this late at night. "Is everything okay?"

Carrick shook his head as he turned to face Taylor, "No," he spoke as he let out a loud sigh. "Talking about Zac today just did things to me and I can't sleep," he revealed and Taylor felt bad for Carrick.

Sitting up Taylor slowly reached out, letting a hand rest on Carrick's back. Feeling Carrick shiver at his touch as well as feeling something akin to electricity between them right now.

Not telling Carrick verbally that he was sorry Taylor wasn't sure what came over him but he leaned a bit closer. Letting his lips connect with Carrick's in a kiss, half expecting Carrick to push him away but he didn't. 

Instead he kissed Taylor back, biting down on Taylor's bottom lip gently. Like he wanted this kiss.

That, or he needed it.

Either way Taylor wasn't complaining nor was he pulling away. Not even when Carrick pushed him back on the bed. Both their hands traveling each other's body.

A moan came out of Taylor's mouth as Carrick's hand went down to his boxers and he lifted his hips. Their hips were soon grinding together.

Taylor felt the obvious signs that Carrick was just as aroused as he was and it was then Taylor knew he should feel guilty. Indulging in another guilty pleasure that had once been Zac's but he didn't feel guilty.

In some weird twisted way he wondered if this would bring him closer to Zac.

Of course he knew better than to say his thoughts out loud, ruin the moment. He only lifted his hips and let Carrick remove his boxers.

Soon doing the same with Carrick's boxers.

After they were both naked Carrick chose then to pull away from the kiss, looking down at Taylor in the darkness. He almost seemed conflicted, like he wanted to back out from what they were doing. Taylor was not sure if he could blame him especially if he still loved Zac.

If he loved Zac and Zac found out about this, Taylor was sure there would be hell to pay. Which again should make Taylor want to stop things too but it didn't.

Again all he cared about was maybe being closer to Zac in a weird twisted way.

Watching Carrick intently, Taylor smiled when he shook his head before leaning down to kiss Taylor. Like he had chosen not to give in to whatever he had wanted to say or do.

An action Taylor loved because it was so fun to throw caution to the wind. Even if it meant upsetting people.

If Zac did find out and was upset he only had himself to blame in the end for how he was acting. The way he was treating Carrick and Taylor.

Of course it was only natural they'd turn to each other especially when Zac was a common denominator in things.

Zac was the main guilty pleasure they both had in common. But of course Carrick was the only one who could ever indulge in him and he had.

Something which Taylor was going to take out on him when he fucked him tonight.


End file.
